


RvB Fairy Tale AU: Titles

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the king's knights had earned titles for themselves. All but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RvB Fairy Tale AU: Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I dreamed up this clusterfuck known as RvB Fairy Tales, where the Director was an evil king and the Freelancers were his knights. I asked for title suggestions for some of them like "One-eyed knight" and "The mustached Sir" and then someone suggested this and the rest is history.

“Connie the Cunning.”

Connie stopped sharpening her knife and glared up at the young man standing before her. “What was that?” she growled.The knight seemed not to notice her hostile tone and grinned at her.

“You said earlier that everyone else was given a title except you.” Wash explained, taking an un-offered seat beside her. “So I think you should be called ‘Connie the Cunning’. Because you’re really, well, smart and stuff.” He lifted a hand to try and straighten out his unruly hair, turning away to try and hide the pinkish tint in his face.

She frowned. “I’m… really not that smart.” She muttered, turning back to her knife. “And that just sounds ridiculous anyways. Like something from a child’s story.”

Wash shook his head. “B-but you are really cunning! I mean, you come up with some really great ideas-“

“That no one ever listens to!”

“I listen to you.” Wash said softly, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. For some reason his tone made Connie feel almost shy, and she tried to hide her stupid grin behind her wing of hair. “And i-it’s not ridiculous. I thought it was really kinda cu-“

She shot a sharp look in his direction and Wash stuttered “Uh- cool, I mean. Really cool.” Connie finished tending to her weapons and stood. “Do you really think it’s ridiculous?” He asked with a nervous laugh.

She turned her back and allowed herself a small smile out of his sight. “Well, it’s certainly not as ridiculous as ‘The Young Knight’.” she relented as she walked off. Wash was left stuttering behind her.

“I keep telling everyone: it’s the ‘Silver and Gold Knight’! It’ll catch on eventually, I swear!” He called after her.

Connie the Cunning only laughed.


End file.
